User talk:Ben Ryfos
Hello =D "I'm 17, and currently in high school. My main interest is computer programming. " <-- What you said Hehe. Wow. Well, here goes ;) I'm 10, and currently in 4th grade. My main interest is computer programming. <-- What I said That was odd. And yeah, I can't wait until MechScape comes out! I'm goin on right away =D 12:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I'll make a better sig later :P The one I have on RSWiki is much better lol. Vandalism and Hi! Hey, how are you. There has been some vandalism recently and you appear to be the most active admin. So could you please delete Mechscape.co.cc and block the creator? Thanks. User:Chicken7 12:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) admin Not much people but can i become admin please or Beucraft. Cp josh Signatures Am i allowed to make signature? 21:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Dear Nq2h This site made me curious about the promising game called 'MechScape' I read somewhere that you are a sysop of this wiki. I am owner of the dutch wiki of MechScape. My question is: Can't we work together and help eachother with building our websites? All help will be appreciated, and so I will help you. Cheers RoseMary admin Can i be admin? Because not much people are admin and Beaucraft. 21:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok 07:17, 23 january 2009 (UTC) Address What is the actual main address for MechScape, www.mechscape.com? Like RuneScape? [[User:I R Zaros| I R Zaros ]] 19:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this is supposed to be the address for MechScape, when it's released. It is currently set up on an empty server, with no public files. 19:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::K Thanks. [[User:I R Zaros| I R Zaros ]] 19:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Requesting rollback rights I'm going to join the ranks of all the other users that come here and immediately demand power by requesting rollback rights. I've noticed that this wiki is occasionally a victim of excessive vandalism/ignorant contributions. I don't have many contributions, but then again, neither does anybody else. Therefore, I can't prove to you just from my edits here that I am trustworthy, but I can direct you to the RuneScape Wiki, where I have remained a loyal contributor. I already hold rollback rights there, so I know how and when to revert. In addition, I'm a professional programmer. Though programming has absolutely nothing to do with rollback rights, it does show that I have something to contribute, even if there isn't much content out relating to MechScape yet. Templates are always handy, right? ;) 18:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I know I'm not fooling anybody... I'm eventually going for Sysop/Bureaucrat. However, I figured I'd start low and work my way up; I thought that would be a much more acceptable path. I don't want it to look like I'm just here to demand power—like half the contributors—because I'm not. I simply want to contribute the most that I possibly can. 18:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ranks actually aren't that big of a deal, so I'm giving you the rollback, and if you want sysop/'crat, then you can just ask and I'll do the same as with Japal1 (until we get an official policy on it.) 19:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well, heck, in that case, mind if I have sysop/bureaucrat now? I don't have any experience as one yet, so I suppose it's best to learn now before we have a whole load of contributors than later when there's less room for mistakes. :P 19:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks. I'll get to work learning how everything works ASAP. 00:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Private images Alright, I'll write something up when I get a chance. 21:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC)